


Cute Lizzie McGuire Alternate Ending

by ScoobyDoosGirl



Category: Lizzie McGuire (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Appearances By Everyone - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Screenplay/Script Format, So many minor pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-14
Updated: 2009-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScoobyDoosGirl/pseuds/ScoobyDoosGirl
Summary: The title says it all.





	Cute Lizzie McGuire Alternate Ending

(Music)

Jo and Sam McGuire wave as their children leave for their first day of school, Lizzie is starting High School and Matt is starting Jr. High. Just as the kids walk out of sight, Mr. and Mrs. Gordon, Mr. and Mrs. Sanchez, Fredo the chimp, and his owners come over.

We then fade into Matt’s school (formerly Lizzie’s school) we see, Mr. Dig wearing a wedding ring, Miss Dew, and Mr. Escobar among the other teachers in the gym waiting to welcome the new students. Then as the students come in to the hallway we see first: Oscar, Reggie, and Doug, they branch off in different directions, then we see Lanny link arms with a girl and walk off, then Matt and Melina enter holding hands, they both give the other’s hand a squeeze and walk into the gym together

Then fade into Lizzie’s new school, waiting for the students to get off the bus is Miss Ungermyer and her boyfriend, the new gym teacher, Sergi. All the students exit the bus _en_ -mass and are wearing Isabella Perigee concert t-shirts except for seven. Of the seven, the first off the bus is Ethan Craft who then turns around to lend a hand to his girlfriend Kate Sanders. Then Larry Tudgman steps off and lends a hand to two women, the first is Veruca, and the second is the lovely Miranda Sanchez. Ethan takes Kate’s hand and Larry links arms with Veruca and Miranda. Finally, holding hands and stepping off the bus at the same time, David Zephyr (Gordo) Gordon, and Elizabeth Brooke (Lizzie) McGuire, Lizzie and Gordo start to walk towards the teachers then stop, Gordo turns, and kisses Lizzie. Lizzie returns the kiss, which is slow and gentle, but says everything that they could never bring themselves to say before.

The frame freezes showing the seven. It then fades into a still of the entire main cast (Paolo and Claire are shunted off to one side), changes to a picture of the McGuires (plus Gordo and Melina {future members of the family}), changes to a picture of the McGuires without Gordo and Melina, changes to a picture of Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda, changes to a picture of Lizzie and Gordo, and finally changes to a picture of Lizzie.

Roll the credits.


End file.
